Something Old, Something New
by TheOriganalFanfictionWriters
Summary: After the drama of Sage Of Ages, Lewis and Alicia are engaged, and Alicia's pregnant (OMG!). This is the story of how the wedding plays out, how the prep works, and ultimately, how the rest of the girls help out with everything. do not read unless you have read Sage of ages- give it up, all for you!
1. Chapter 1- Something Old

Alright! Hey guys! Welcome to the sequel to Sage of Ages, Marry me. AWHOOPWHOOP! Sage of Ages got 100 views! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! Prepare for inappropriate fangirling. Let's face it, Alicia's wearing a beautiful dress, getting her hair done all cute, all that, whilst in the family way… Kim, Amy, Abby and Navi are going to have some work to do, not to mention that everyone's exited… I have not ever been married, excuse me if I get anything wrong or forget anything.

"So, I need something old, first, huh?" Alicia asked, fiddling with her hair.

"I believe so," Navi replied "to one-tree?" she glanced at Amy.

"To one-tree!" Amy yelled trigger-happily.

One-tree, that was where all the old stuff was. A storage centre, where all Alicia's kid stuff was. When Alicia tried to pick up a box, Abby protested, saying that she'd pull out her back or something. All the boxes were loaded into the car and driven back to the flat that the 'Make a Wish team' as they were being called by pretty much everyone, had bought to live together. Lewis was away doing some wedding prep of some sort, so the girls had the flat to themselves. After about two hours of digging through boxes, Kim pulled out a poorly braided friendship bracelet. Alicia gasped. "This! This is what I'm using!" she slipped it on.

Anyways guys, thanks for watching! That's something old done, now we just need something new, something borrowed and something blue. Don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always I am TheOriganalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed!

BYE-E!

SMOKEBOMB!


	2. Chapter 2- Something New

Alright! Hey guys! And welcome to another chapter! We've had something old, no we need something new. The girls will have some fun with this one, shopping (= YAY!) In the last chapter, I missed out a special someone known as Maisie, Sam's girl. (Abby + Duncan, Amy + Mark, Alicia + Lewis (duh) Navi + Martyn, Maisie + Sam) that's all mah ships. Kim doesn't get anyone, unfortunately.

!*!*

Maisie tossed the bag in Navi's direction and she caught it, stuffing it into her pocket and opening the door. Abby, Alicia and Amy all stepped out, Navi going next and Maisie shutting the door behind her. "I'll call a cab," Abby said, pulling her phone from her pocket and tapping at some buttons. "Yeah, Jeannette? Yeah, the usual... See ya later. Oh, it's all five of us, today, girls' day out in prep for the Make a Wish wedding!" Abby hung up and slipped her phone into her pocket.

Soon enough, Jeannette was driving the girls to the local mall. The radio came on, a song that everyone loved, Mickey, by Toni Basil

"Hey Mickey, what a pity you don't understand,

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand…" all the girls sang together. When the song ended, a request blared out. " ok, this song was requested by Lewis Brindley," this made Alicia gasp "oh, and this message says, that it's for his lovely fiancé Alicia Sage, I hope you two have a nice married life, all that luck" the announcer's voice blared out of the speakers

"He sounded earnest…" Navi said

A new song started playing.

Alicia gasped "Owl City!"

'Shipwreck in a sea of faces There's a dreamy world up there Dear friends in higher places Carry me away from here Travel light, let the sun eclipse you 'Cause your flight is about to leave And there's more to this brave adventure Than you'd ever believe Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you Wide eyes will always brighten the blue Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind And take to the sky (you take to the sky) On the heels of war and wonder There's a stormy world up there You can't whisper above the thunder But you can fly anywhere Purple burst of paper birds This picture paints a thousand words So take a breath of myth and mystery And don't look back Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you Wide eyes will always brighten the blue Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind And take to the sky (you take to the sky) There's a realm above the trees Where the lost are finally found Touch your feathers to the breeze And leave the ground Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you Wide eyes will always brighten the blue Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind And take to the sky (You take to the sky) [X2]'

"Ooh, I love that song…" Alicia whispered. The car pulled up about five minutes later.

"You comin, Jan?" Abby asked

"Yeah, feel free." Alicia added

"Jeannette! Jan? Is that really you?"

"Paul!" Jeannette cried happily, turning and running.

A couple minutes later, Paul and Jeannette came back to the group, arms around one another. (o-o (what a cute face))

"Yes, yes we are" Jeanette said, answering the question that, even though unsaid, was painted on everyone's faces.

"How about this?" Amy asked, holding up a necklace

Alicia gasped "oh my god!"

"What? Did you find something?" Kim asked

"Yes, yes I have!"

Abby gave a squeal of excitement "Oh Ally, it's perfect!"

"Something new? Nailed!" Navi declared. A ruby tiara. _A ruby tiara!_ The dress itself was magenta, so the colours would set together nicely.

Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always I am TheOriganalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed! Yes, I have pictures of the dress, cake and tiara. Deal with it. If you haven't already, vote on the poll on my profile for Alicia's baby options and shoot me a PM or leave a review of any baby names.

SOMKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


	3. Chapter 3-Something Borrowed & I'm Sorry

Alright! Hey guys! And welcome to the third part of Something Old, Something New…! Now we need something borrowed and something blue. Definitely have a couple of fluffy ideas for that last one…

For the first time, they were stumped. Something borrowed… something borrowed… where could they go for that? The phone rang, causing them everyone to jump. Kim picked it up.

"Hello?" She said in a singsongy voice

"Kimberly?" came a soft voice

"Oh! Mrs Berd! Do you want to speak to Jeannette?"

"No. Actually, I want to talk to Alicia…" Kim passed the phone to Alicia, mouthing 'It's for you!'. Alicia nodded.

"Yeah, hi…. Yes, looking for something borrowed… really? Perfect! Ok, yeah, I'll be right over!" she hung up.

"That's something borrowed done!" Alicia smiled.

Off they went, to Jeannette's mother's house. There, greeted by a warm smile and a hug, the girls were passed a jewellery box and told to tale what they would. All of a sudden, Navi gasped.

"I think I have found something!" she smiled, pulling out a pearl necklace. A pink pearl necklace.

That was as it lay. A pink pearl necklace to match the magenta wedding dress.

That night, Alicia couldn't sleep. "Lewis? Are you awake?" she whispered

"yes." He turned to look at her "you okay?"

"No. Not really…"

He seemed suddenly alert "What do you mean?"

"I just feel weird… huge."

"Aww, you're cute!"

"Don't aww me…" Alicia sat up

"What do you mean huge, anyway?" Lewis followed suit

"What do you think?" she motioned to her swelled stomach. Lewis kissed her on the nose.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I did this to you. I'm sorry. I made you feel like this." Lewis' face softened

"But it'll be worth it. I swear."

Lewis slipped back into a lying down position, as did Alicia.

"I know. After all the pain and-"

"Don't say it!"

Lewis just laughed

"Ok! I won't teach the babbie bad language!" He put his hands up defensively. Alicia kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him.

Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F& as always I am TheOriganalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed! Only something blue left! Then it's time for flowers and fun and erm… pretty dresses? I don't know...AND CAKE! ALWAYS CAKE!

SMOKEBOMB!

BYE-E!


	4. Chapter 4-Sods Law

Alright! Hey guys! Welcome to THE DAY! (DUN DUN DUUUUH!) Yes guys, the wait is over!

On the day of the wedding...

Nine months in. Nine. Everything had Alicia on edge, the wedding being her biggest fear. "You'll be fine." Abby had said as she curled Alicia's hair. Amy was the most worried however, as she had had strange dreams, dreams that meant something that had been expected was going to happen. That day.

Final preparation was underway. Alicia had her dress on and the poorly made bracelet braided into her hair, the tiara on her forehead and the pearl necklace on. "We have everything?" Kim asked. Abby came out from behind the changing divider in her bridesmaid dress. Kim went next and came out a few minutes later, the slightly smaller tiara showing that she was the maid of honour. Amy suddenly gasped. "YOUR SOMETHING BLUE!" She looked Alicia up and down. Nothing blue. A sudden knock at the door. "Girls? Are you all decent?" It was Paul. He would have the honour of giving away the great sage of ages. Jeannette cracked a sly smile. "I think," she said "I've found our something blue..."

"Are you ready to do this?" Paul whispered into Alicia's ear as he linked arms with her

"No. I'm scared."

"You're thinking about it too much; relax." They entered the grand building that the service was being held in. Lewis' face lit up as he watched his bride walk down the aisle. 'Beautiful' he thought. The service began. When the two read their home written vows, Alicia could feel silent tears falling down Navi's cheeks.

Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always I am TheOriganalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed!

BYE-E!

SMOKEBOMB!


	5. Chapter 5-Beautiful

Alright! Hey guys! Thanks for the name suggestions… (sarcasm) geez.

"Code word?" Lewis asked when the make a wish team entered the venue for the reseption.

"Mahogany doors." Alicia replied

Everything went as planned, dancing and just general stuff, talking and trying to keep Lewis in sight at all a while, Lytning and Maisie approached Alicia, Sam and Liam clearly deep in a debate behind them.

"Hey, Alicia, Lewis. How you holdin out? Not too tired?" Maisie nudged Sam out of his thoughts, bringing Liam to the surface.

"Alicia! Great to see that you're still going strong." Sam exclaimed happily. After the five had talked for while, Alicia said " these heels are hurting my feet, I'm going to go change into some flats."

"Hurry back!" Lewis called after her.

As Alicia was getting her other shoes from the car, a pain shot through her abdomen. Slipping on the flats, she closed the boot of the car and rested her hand on it to steady herself. This was happening NOW? 'Sods law, I suppose...' she thought to herself 'get inside, you dumbdumb!' She socolded herself.

All too luckily, the first person she ran into was Simon, talking to Duncan and Paul."Do y- you *pant* know where Lewis is? *pant*" she asked desperately

"Oh, are you alright!?" Paul asked

"Oh, Alicia! You look terrible!" Simon said

"Yeah, cause all women want to hear that on their wedding day..." Duncan whispered

"D-does it look like I'm alright?" No-one could respond to that. Duncan put an arm around Alicia's shoulders and helped her as she searched for Lewis. They ran intobMartyn and Navi, talking to Amy and Mark. The girls shot Duncan a look that meant 'we'll take it from here.'

After gathering the crew of Jeannette, Abby, Amy and Kim, with the addition of mother Maisie, for support, Lytning went to track down Lewis. Alicia got changed into some better clothes and tried not to freak out. Her water broke.

Amy remembered the naturals she had in her bag. Opening her clutch, she pulled out the unripe fruit and a rolled up bin bag.

"Alicia, bite down on these! Swollow as much juice as possible, but none of the fruit its self." Alicia didn't argue.

Lewis drove to the hospital as soon as he found Alicia. She was rushed off to a different ward and Lewis wasnt allowed to see her. He could hear her crying behind the thin wall. He couldn't bear it any longer. He couldn't stand hearing his little one cry. Before he could say something, he was allowed in. "You should have thirty minutes. She begged to let you in." The doctor told him. Alicia took his hand. Her grip was hard as iron and her fingers were hot. Kim came in.

"She'll be a little cranky, just an FYI." She said

Alicia's grip hardened around Lewis' fingers. A nurse told her that she was going to have to push. "I'm not ready!" She whispered

"Sshh, sh babe. It's going to be fine, it'll be worth it, I swear." An ear splitting cry rang through the room. There was more. "A girl! A beautiful baby girl!" Kim cried happily. Two more... or so they thought. One more came, a boy this time. Then yet another girl.

They were beautiful. And they were all hers. Her babies, her tiny heirs to the never to be used sagely throne. Two girls and a boy. The boy had Alicia's nose. The girls had Alicia's eyes and seemingly nothing inherited from her father "They'll have something..." she thought.

Anyways guys, thanks for watching! Don't forget to R&R&F&F&as always I am TheOriganalFanfictionWriters and I hope you enjoyed! Please welcome to the world (drumroll)

Fletcher-James Brindley-Sage

Elsa-Mae Bravestar Brindley-Sage

And Lily Lightclan Brindley-Sage.

Yes, I named them in honour of you, Bravestar.


End file.
